


Touch Me

by MxTicketyBoo



Series: Miles Between Us [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, FE3H Wank Week, Freckles, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Praise, Shower Sex, freckle appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/pseuds/MxTicketyBoo
Summary: “You won’t touch me?” Ashe asks.“Iamtouching you.” To prove his point, Yuri slides his palms up and down Ashe’s flanks, a slow, slick caress that makes the trembling intensify. “Stroke yourself, sweetheart. Make those pretty noises for me.”“Yuri.” Ashe’s head lolls against his shoulder, drenched silver-gray hair brushing his cheek. Yuri nuzzles the side of his neck, whispering encouragement.He knows the exact moment Ashe takes hold of himself by the soft, ragged sigh. “Good. That’s good. Nice and easy.”---Or: Yuri and Ashe spend some quality time in the shower.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Miles Between Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859572
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to EnlacingLines for both writing this series with me and for the beta read! <3 
> 
> Be sure to check out all the other fics in our shared series for Wank Week! :D

“That was wonderful, dove. I missed your cooking.” Yuri leans back in his chair and settles his hands over his pleasantly full belly. 

Across the table, his husband smiles broadly, almost glowing at the simple compliment. Ashe has always had a weakness for praise, which is great, because Yuri loves praising him. No one deserves it more than Ashe. He’s so very _good_ , the perfect spouse in every way. Cute, sweet, sexy, considerate. Yuri feels the lack of him like a bruise, tender and sore, whenever they have to be apart, and these days, it’s been way more often than Yuri deems acceptable. 

He’ll have to dial back some of the travel soon. His job as a regional director for a collective of exclusive restaurants has always been demanding, taking him all over the country, and in some cases, the continent. Usually, he loves the constant change, the fact that he never feels like he’s stagnating, but Yuri _doesn’t_ enjoy being apart from Ashe this much, and he doesn’t want his husband feeling neglected either. He knows this latest gig has been especially hard on Ashe, and the worst part is, for now, there’s very little Yuri can do about it.

His company’s invested in a huge project—a Duscurian focused restaurant opening alongside a grand, all-inclusive resort—and everyone is on edge, trying to snuff out metaphorical fires, and in one instance, a real one, before they have a chance to spark, but after several setbacks, deadlines had to be adjusted, expectations reevaluated. Yuri is the fixer, the problem solver, always the first to be called and the last to leave, and while that affords him job security and makes him invaluable to their business, occasionally his personal life and boundaries aren’t as respected as they should be. 

He’s let it go for a while because he likes taking care of his people, enjoys making sure things go to plan. Yuri doesn’t appreciate chaos unless it’s the organized kind, but the time has come for him to put his foot down. He can’t abide for the situation to continue as it is now—with him and Ashe barely seeing each other, and when they do, him being so exhausted he spends half his time asleep. 

Yuri had gotten home from the airport to his husband’s open arms and a delicious, late-night dinner on the table, but now that he’s been fed, all he wants is to wash off the stale airplane smell, get under the blankets, and visit with the sandman for the next eight hours. And isn’t that a shame?

It’s not fair to Ashe, who he knows has been eagerly anticipating his visit this weekend. It’s not fair to Yuri either, to be so overworked and tired he can’t give his husband the attention he deserves even when he _is_ home.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Ashe stands and starts gathering dishes from the tabletop. “You look dead on your feet, though. I’ll clean this up while you shower.”

“There you go being all thoughtful.” Yuri grabs his own plate, getting to his feet. He follows Ashe into the kitchen and crowds him against the sink so he can press a kiss to Ashe’s delicate, freckled nape. “I’ll go shower, but only if you leave this for later and come join me. We can clean up in the morning.”

“You know I don’t like to leave the kitchen messy overnight,” Ashe says, but his shaky breathing gives him away.

“Just this once.” Yuri presses closer, smiling to himself when Ashe shivers. Goddess, he loves how sensitive Ashe is, how responsive. He can be so endearingly shy at times, and then others he holds absolutely nothing back. So very earnest, so eager to please. It’s intoxicating. “Come on, dove. I’m not up for too much tonight, but I want to feel you.” He kisses the side of Ashe’s neck. “Touch you.”

Ashe turns to face him, bestowing a kiss that leaves _Yuri_ shivering this time. “Okay. Go start the shower. I’ll just put the leftovers away, then.”

“All right.” Yuri releases him and steps back. “Don’t leave me waiting long, sweetheart. I’d hate to have to start without you.”

Ashe swats a towel at him, mouth crooked up at the corner. “You’d better not.”

Yuri leaves him in the kitchen and goes to their bedroom, where he strips, tosses his clothes into the hamper, and walks naked to the bathroom to start up the water.

By the time Ashe joins him, Yuri has conditioner in his hair and is halfway into soaping up his body. He reaches for Ashe with slippery hands, dragging him under the spray and right into a heated kiss.

“I missed you,” he says against Ashe’s mouth. They’re so close in size and height, neither one of them has to strain or dip to make the kiss work. It’s just… perfect. Another way they slot together like complementary puzzle pieces.

Ashe sweeps both palms down Yuri’s spine to cup his ass and pull him in tight, so their wet skin rubs together in a delectable slide. They’re touching everywhere—lips, chests, hips—and it still doesn’t feel anywhere near close enough.

“Missed you, too.” Ashe sighs, resting his forehead against Yuri’s. “Love you so much.”

“And I love you,” Yuri returns. “You know I do.”

Ashe nods but doesn’t speak. 

Yuri kisses him again, briefly, and reaches for the bar of lavender soap. It’s Yuri’s personal favorite. He buys several bars at a time from a boutique that specializes in handcrafted bath and beauty products. The soap feels luxurious and smells even better, the air around them thickening with steam and an earthy, floral scent as Yuri works up a lather between his palms. “Turn around. Let me wash your back.”

Ashe obeys, and as Yuri’s soapy fingers begin to massage his shoulders, most of the tension bleeds from his posture.

“Feels nice,” Ashe all but moans a couple minutes later, when Yuri digs his thumbs into the muscle at the small of his back on either side of his spine. Ashe has freckles here, too, and on his cute little butt. Yuri has mapped the sienna-colored flecks with his lips and tongue, traced paths between them like he was connecting the dots to reveal a hidden message. He’s even tried counting them before, though he always gets distracted along the way. Not that he minds. Yuri relishes any excuse to try again later. And again. And again.

He leans in, puts his mouth right up close to one of Ashe’s ears. “It would feel better if you touched yourself.”

Ashe trembles, and Yuri feels the goosebumps sweep across Ashe’s skin as he moves his hands to span Ashe’s slender waist. 

“You won’t touch me?” Ashe asks.

“I _am_ touching you.” To prove his point, Yuri slides his palms up and down Ashe’s flanks, a slow, slick caress that makes the trembling intensify. “Stroke your cock, sweetheart. Make those pretty noises for me.”

“Yuri.” Ashe’s head lolls against his shoulder, drenched silver-gray hair brushing his cheek. Yuri nuzzles the side of his neck, whispering encouragement.

He knows the exact moment Ashe takes hold of himself by the soft, ragged sigh. “Good. That’s good. Nice and easy.”

Ashe’s arm moves as he follows instructions, and though Yuri can’t see the action, he’s watched his husband enough times to easily imagine how he looks, the pink flush on his cheeks, how his eyes go half-shut, the way his teeth sink into his lower lip as pleasure builds. 

Yuri makes an approving sound, pressing one hand to Ashe’s pelvis, right above the trimmed patch of hair at his base. He applies pressure there, and Ashe gasps, rocking his hips back so that Yuri’s stiffening length glides along the cleft of his ass.

“In the morning, I’m going to take you apart,” Yuri tells him, soft and low. “I’m going to eat you out, work you open with my tongue until you’re begging for my cock.”

Ashe’s quiet moan echoes in the tiled stall. “What…” He exhales shakily, his arm moving faster. “What will you do after that?”

“I’ll give it to you, of course,” Yuri answers, grinding himself against one of Ashe’s plump ass cheeks. “Once you beg me as sweetly as I know you can.”

“H-how?” Ashe asks, voice thick with need. “How will you give it to me?”

Yuri slips his hand down, lower, until his fingertips brush the base of Ashe’s dick. He’s got his front pressed to Ashe’s back, no room between them, nothing but skin on wet skin. He bites one of Ashe’s shoulders, just hard enough to get his attention, then sucks to soothe the sting.

Ashe’s breathing hitches, and his hips jerk forward. “ _Yuri_. Tell me.”

“I’ll put you on your hands and knees.” Yuri bites him again on the other side and sucks hard, with intent, wanting to mark him, to bruise, leave a little memento for Ashe to remember him by when he flies out again in a couple of days. “Bury myself inside you.” He eases back, only far enough he can grab his stiff shaft and trail the crown along the crease of Ashe’s ass, down to the tight little hole he fully intends to wreck come morning. “Right here.”

Ashe gives a broken groan and tips his hips, spreads his thighs just a bit, allowing Yuri access. Yuri rubs the head of his cock there, but he won’t press in, of course—not without good lube—and he’d much prefer to be on their bed, or any other stable surface that isn’t wet and dangerously slippery, for anything more intense than this. Fucking in the shower isn’t worth risking bodily injury, in Yuri’s opinion, but this is nice, a tease to take the edge off. For now. He’ll have his husband in every possible way, and let Ashe have him too, before his flight on Sunday night.

“Would you like that, dove? You want me here?”

A tremor racks Ashe’s body, and Yuri can hear the beat of his hand working his slick flesh below the sound of the water. “Yes,” Ashe hisses. “Right there.” He whimpers, turning his head. “Yuri.”

Yuri drags his free hand up Ashe’s chest, thumbs one of his nipples, the pretty pink buds he loves to play with, loves to catch between his teeth as Ashe cries out and bows his back. Another item to add to his to-do list for the morning. He’ll put his mouth all over Ashe, exploit all of his most sensitive places until Ashe is shaking and desperate, covered in sweat, Yuri’s name falling reverently from his lips, like a prayer. Fitting, because what they have, what they’ve built, is so very sacred. The only taste of divinity Yuri’s known or ever will know.

“I love you,” Yuri tells him, pressing a kiss to the bruise he left on Ashe’s shoulder. “Let me see you come, sweetheart.”

But Ashe shakes his head. “No. Not without you. _Please_.”

“Yeah?” Yuri kisses him again, feathers his lips across that tender place right below Ashe’s ear. He starts up a leisurely stroke, the tip of his cock still pressed to where he wants to be buried, and he knows it won’t take very long to reach his peak. Not with Ashe making those soft, sexy noises, the ones Yuri thinks about when he’s alone in that cold, expensive hotel room. No matter how lush the accommodations, it never feels as good as being here, in this house they share, in these spaces they decorated to reflect both their tastes, to tell their love story. Here, with Ashe in his arms, is the only place that ever feels so _right_. “Want me to come on this cute little ass of yours?”

“Yes. Please, please, I’m close.”

Yuri jacks himself faster, letting Ashe’s quick, shaky breaths guide his pace. He’s pressed to Ashe everywhere he can be, his wet knuckles brushing the globe of Ashe’s ass cheek as his hand moves. Goddess, he does love those freckles. He’s going to paint them with his spend—now, and again in the morning. 

“Yuri,” Ashe pants, ragged, pleading. “I—” He breaks off with a cry, hips snapping forward, body strung taut, and flails a hand back to clutch at Yuri’s outer thigh, blunt nails digging in.

Yuri spares a moment to regret being unable to see Ashe’s face before the sounds he’s making tip Yuri right over the edge into his own orgasm.

He spills right where he said he would, shooting slick warmth, fisting his cock with fast, hard tugs until he’s entirely spent and the strokes border on painful.

“Mmm,” he says as Ashe turns to face him. Ashe snuggles into his embrace, and Yuri links his arms around Ashe’s waist, holding him close. “That was lovely. You’re so good for me.”

Ashe mumbles something Yuri doesn’t catch, but the words are sleepy and slurred. Yuri is feeling the aftereffects himself, exhaustion redoubling in the wake of his release.

“Let’s finish up and get out of here, hmm?” he asks, running his palms along Ashe’s back, soothing, slow. "I want you in our bed."

Ashe lifts his head from his shoulder. “Yes, please.”

Together, they finish washing up, and Yuri stands in front of the mirror while Ashe braids his hair to prevent it from becoming a snarled mess overnight. Normally, Yuri wouldn’t sleep with it still damp, but right now, that’s the least of his concerns.

In record time, they’re tucked beneath their nest of cozy blankets. The room is dark, but there’s enough brightness coming in from the streetlight outside that Yuri can see Ashe’s face, his loving expression.

Ashe reaches out to cup his cheek. “Welcome home,” he says, as if he hadn’t greeted Yuri with those very words a couple of hours ago. But Yuri understands. He’s been away too often lately, and he fully intends to change that as soon as possible.

He turns his head, pressing a kiss to Ashe’s palm, his wedding band. “It’s the only place I ever want to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos very much appreciated! <3
> 
> Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/MxTicketyBoo). I'd love to chat FE3H or Yuriashe! :D


End file.
